


Hat Trick

by iamakeeper11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamakeeper11/pseuds/iamakeeper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, I totally went there! The relationship we all fantasize about.<br/>This my first post. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

May 2015 USWNT Training Camp

"Oh my god! Would you just let me score?"Ashlyn could hear the exasperation in Alex's voice as she caught the ball headed for the net. The coach signaled for the team to call it a day and they headed for the locker room. Alex sighed as she walked slowly. She was just coming off an injury and her inability to score was adding to her overall frustration. For the first time in her life she was doubting everything, her abilities as an athlete, her marriage and what she wanted from her future. The time spent sitting around waiting for her body to heal had given her a lot of time to ponder things. She was mad with herself for not going for what she really wanted and knew she had to be more assertive if things were going to change. 

Later Ashlyn sat in the back of the bus, Beats on listening to music and lost in thought. She knew she was at the top of her game but her place was to help the team prepare for the World Cup and then sit on the bench because Hope was in perfect form these days. She felt a twinge of frustration over past injuries and missed opportunities but reminded herself that she should be glad to be a part of the team. That evening Ashlyn saw her roommate Alex sitting on her bed deep in thought and writing in her journal. She seemed to be working out some issue and Ashlyn gently touched her arm, " Are you going to dinner?" " No, could you just bring me something back?" Ashlyn could see that Alex's eyes are a little misty but she decided to just give her a little space and hoped some alone time was what Alex needed.

In the dinning hall Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley and Tobin were all seated together. Ashlyn sat next to Ali and the light scent of Ali's perfume transported her back to the time they were together. She held the image but was brought back to reality when Tobin said, "Dude, where are you?" They all laughed. Ashlyn laughed but felt on overwhelming sense of sadness. She knew she was lonely and needed to put herself back out there. Truthfully, she was growing weary of the chase and yearned for a life time love. She was starting to doubt if it could ever happen, she was almost thirty and the thought of settling down was seeming more attractive but it was hard to find anyone interested in more than a one night stand. She also missed being part of a couple, the intimacy, the cuddling, the love-making. She missed having someone who loved her to come home to. Once dinner was over Ashlyn carried the plate she had made for Alex back to their room but found Alex asleep. Alex looked so beautiful laying there, so perfect and so innocent. Ashlyn got ready for bed and sat up reading for a couple of hours and found it hard not to stare at Alex and wonder how anyone could be so beautiful. She was finally able to dose off but her dreams were invaded with scenarios of love making with Ali who suddenly became Alex. All that faded away as she awoke to find herself alone again in the real world.


	2. You know how to make a girl happy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The day was filled with pretty much the same routine. Alex continued to get frustrated and Ashlyn continued to stop all the balls sent to the goal. Later in their room Alex was moping around and seemed sad, refused to have dinner with the team. After dinner Ashlyn brought back a care package for Alex making sure she could see the chocolate bar on top. Alex was awake tonight and sitting on her bed. Wearing shorts and a cut off tank top, her chiseled abs and lean muscular legs caused Ashlyn to steal a long glance. "Chocolate! Just what I needed. Ash, you know how to make a girl happy!" Alex took the tray and devoured the chocolate. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and smiled.  
Between bites of chocolate Alex opened up,"I really appreciate you just giving me space these last couple nights." Ashlyn sat down on her bed across from Alex. "You're welcome Alex, I just hope you know that I'm here if you need me..." Alex smiled, "I need you Ashlyn." She licked the chocolate off her top lip flirting playfully. Ashlyn knew she was just being her usual flirty self and laughed. Alex frowned and then laughed too.  
That night as Ashlyn was dozing off , Alex called her "Hey are you awake?" "Yeah." "Can we talk?" Ashlyn looked over at Alex. " I'm feeling really scared, Ash. I finally realized how confused I am about so many things and the choices I've made so far really suck." Her voice trailed off into a soft sob. Ashlyn moved over to Alex's bed and sat next to her putting her arm around her. "I've been there, trust me. Life can be challenging and yes, really suck at times. Choices are difficult to make especially when every avenue has consequences. Not many things are clear cut. I've always found it helpful to have someone you trust to help you do a reality check. When we're in it we can get so wrapped up don't see clearly. I'm here Alex. you know you can always trust me with really heavy shit." She squeezed Alex tighter and softly kissed the top of her head. Alex squeezed back," So you've regretted not making the right decisions?" Alex turned to face her wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Ugh, yeah more times than I care to remember. Especially around relationships, it's never been easy for me." Ashlyn sighed and turned to look at Alex. "What kind of decisions are you talking about?" "You know I just feel my whole life I've tried to be a good girl and do what I thought would make everybody happy with me. Do what they expected until sometimes it seems like I don't even know what I want..." Ashlyn shook her head, "I totally get that! As women we are trained at a early age by society to be good little girls and be compliant and obedient. We learn to always put other people's needs before our own." Alex smiled at how thoughtful Ashlyn was and knew she had wisdom behind her words. She took Ashlyn's hand and held it gently. Ashlyn continued," You know Alex, there was a time that I had to make a really difficult decision. I knew I would continue to be miserable or decide to be who I am and live life on my terms. It was literally a life or death decision for me." Alex squeezed her hand, " Well I'm glad you made the right decision because life would really suck without you here." Ashlyn nodded and took a deep breath. Alex sighed, "I know what I need to do, it's going to effect a lot of people but it will have to be okay and I may lose people because they don't understand." " Yes, sometimes you do lose people by the choices you make but you don't want people in your life who can't support you for wanting to be happy." "Thanks Ash, I appreciate your understanding and what you just said is really the bottom line. Either people will accept me for who I am or they are not worth my time in the first place." Alex looked boldly at Ashlyn, " I think you should let me score though!" Alex laughed and tickled Ashlyn's ribs. "Oh, no you have to earn that girl." Ashlyn grabbed her hands and held them to stop the tickling, their eyes held for a brief moment. What the hell was that? Ashlyn released Alex's hands and they sat on the bed Alex resting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder.


	3. Dreams are made of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Ashlyn find their friendship growing.

The following evening Alex decides to join Ashlyn for dinner and discuss the events of the day as they walk towards the dinning hall. They each have such a fiery passion for the game and delighted in talking with someone who understood their enthusiasm. They were so caught up in their conversation that they took a table away from their usual crew and sat together. Ali noticed the animated conversation and wondered what had drawn Ashlyn out of her usual reserved demeanor. Back in their room later that evening Alex patted the bed and asked Ashlyn to join her again. "It was nice to cuddle with you last night. I feel safe with you Ash." Ashlyn crawled into bed with Alex without hesitation. "Okay but don't go getting any crazy ideas and think I like you or anything. " Ashlyn tried to make light but realized the intensity she was feeling. Something was happening and she knew not to let herself give in to it. It was a dead end and all that could happen would be pain and heart ache. The usual for her.  
Alex cuddled into her, "So back to what we were talking about last night , how do you know when you're making the right decision? " "For me I've basically learned to go with my gut. I don't always do what I know to do but if something is right it feels easy and things just seem to flow. Like synchronicity. If it's not right there are obstacles at every turn." Ashlyn couldn't stop herself from kissing Alex's forehead. Alex seemed to appreciate the affection and smiled cuddling closer to Ashlyn. This piqued her curiosity and she started to wonder what was happening. "So where's that husband of yours? Have you shared these things with him?" "You know Ash things really aren't what they seem with all that." Alex looked up at her more serious now."What do you mean? I don't understand? " Ashlyn furrowed her brow trying to comprehend. "It's kind of a sham. My PR people were concerned that I wouldn't be as marketable if I was associated with the wrong people and with my playing around they strongly suggested we get married. Severendo and I have always been really good friends and because I never wanted to let anyone down I went along with it." Alex looked into Ashlyn's eyes, "We are married but don't live together or sleep together or really anything together for that matter. " Alex moved to sit opposite Ashlyn her blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight.  
Ashlyn was shocked that the team hadn't caught on. They seemed like the perfect couple. "Wow Alex I had no idea." "Well it's true." Alex looked away a little embarrassed and a little lost. "Hey I want to hear more about your 'playing around ' Miss Thang!" Ashlyn placed her hand on Alex's knee giving it a light slap. Alex laughed and slapped back. "Oh one day Ash but it's a really long story and we need sleep. " "Fine. " Ashlyn moved to get up but Alex pulled her back down. "Stay and cuddle with me?" Ashlyn cuddled into Alex and it felt wonderful. She woke during the night to find Alex spooning with her. Ashlyn took a deep breath and Alex softly moaned, "Mmm feels so nice. ..." Somehow Ashlyn managed to fall asleep and found herself in the future. She was walking along the beach with two children a boy of about 6 and a girl around 4. They children were running and playing in the surf. Going to the sandy edge then laughing and running away as the wave approached. "Mommy come chase us." The children ran towards her but went past and piled on a woman standing behind her. As Ashlyn turned toward the woman she realized it was Alex. Those were their kids. The dream Alex took her hand and they chased the kids along the beach stopping for a loving kiss along the way. This felt so real and so right. Ashlyn knew what real happiness was.


	4. Always be ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate can cause things to change quickly.

The following morning Alex and Ashlyn joined their crew for breakfast. All noticed the closeness developing between the two. Alex asked Ashlyn, "Do you want kids?" Ashlyn smiled recalling her dream from the night before. "Yeah two would be perfect. " "I think so too a boy and a girl would be perfect. " "What do you want to do when you retire? " Alex was going through her list it appeared. Ali leaned into her current girlfriend Whitney and whispered something. Whitney laughed then shared, "Are you interviewing for something? " Everyone laughed then Ashlyn answered, "I want to work with LGBT youth. Help them with the challenges they face." This caused Alex to smile. Tobin looked over at Alex, "Well does she get the job?" Later at practice Alex and Ashlyn were on opposite sides today. Alex was relieved that she wouldn't have to try and score off Ashlyn. Practice was going good for Alex and she was definitely on today. Tobin sent a ball her way she took it up field kicked it toward the goal. Hope tried to stop it but missed and it hit the back of the net. Alex pumped het fist and waved to Ashlyn. "Good job!" Ashlyn yelled from across the field. The pace on the field picked up after a goal was scored. Ali passed the ball to JJ who drove it up the field to Alex who sent the ball towards Abby's head. Abby flicked it towards the goal. As Abby was moving forward she and Hope collide hard. Both are on the ground. "Fuck!" Hope grabs her knee and rocks side to side on the field. Abby gets up limping. The trainers rush over. Abby is able to walk her injury off but it's apparent that Hope got the worst of it. Ashlyn runs over from the far goal as the team gathers around. Ashlyn takes Hope's hand "Breathe." The trainers get Hope to the side and continue checking her. "Son of a bitch!" Hope throws her water bottle.. The other plays look at each other with shock and concern.  
Alex looks upset and goes to Ashlyn, "Was I trying to rush things? " "Look it's not your fault. Okay? We're going to have a lot of challenges coming up we all have to be ready." Alex squeezed Ashlyn's hand and put her head against her for a hug and once she felt Ashlyn hug back she gripped her tighter . Ali rolled her eyes and Pinoe yelled, "Hey get a room." The coach called them back to practice. The GK coach motioned for Ashlyn to take Hope's spot and Alyssa went to the far goal. Alex once again got a good pass from JJ and moved quickly toward the goal. A swift kick and Ashlyn caught it. "Damn!" Alex laughed and shakes her head at Ashlyn. "I told you, you gotta do better than that. Act like you really want it girl." Ashlyn laughed back at her. Despite several attempts to score off Ashlyn, no one is successful. Practice was called and the team head towards the locker room. Jill motions for Ashlyn to come over to the bench. "Look Hope has a tibial plateau fracture and she is going to need surgery. We are going to need you to start . You're ready Ash you are incredible out there. " Jill winked as they walked to the locker room. Ashlyn felt butterflies in her stomach. This was the moment she thought would never come. She wished it was under different circumstances but as a backup this is how it happens. .


	5. Wishes do come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to flow...

The mood in the locker room was quiet and the players were not their usual playful selves. When a major injury occurs they realize how brutal the sport can be and it terrifies them all at how quickly things can change. Alex sat next to Ashlyn on the bus ride back. "Alex, Hope's leg is broken and I will be the starter now." Alex squeezed her hand. "You deserve it Ashlyn. I'm happy for you. " Ashlyn could see Ali starring at them across the aisle. She could swear she looked jealous. Whatever, she was the one who broke up with Ashlyn and it was bittersweet to have her think that someone like Alex would want her. As Alex rested her head on her shoulder Ashlyn's mind began to wander, remembering the night before and the feeling of Alex pressed against her. How wet she was when she awoke and how wonderful it felt to be close. The dream of kissing Alex; maybe it's all innocent she is human after all and Alex is really hot and real sweetheart. Okay stop! Ashlyn tried to bring herself back to the present because she needs to focus on reality right now and get herself ready to be the starting goal keeper for the world cup.  
Later that evening Ashlyn sat on her bed talking on her cell with her grandmother about being called to start for the team.. She was excited and anxious. Alex had gone out to run some errands and that gave her time to share the news with her family and friends. Nikki had always been a huge supporter so she was next. "You know Nikki I just wish I had someone special to share this with. " Ashlyn sighed as she talked with her friend. "Are you kidding me Ash? " Nikki was less than sympathetic with Ashlyn's plight. "You can have any woman you want, just pick one." At that point Alex entered the room carrying several bags. Ashlyn got up to help her but was pushed away. "No go away it's a secret. " Ashlyn went back to her conversation with Nikki watching Alex hurry around opening plastic containers, filling an ice bucket with ice then sticking a bottle of champagne in the bucket. Alex smiled over at Ashlyn who immediately told Nikki, "Dude, shit just got real here I have to go."


	6. The celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more foreplay.

Ashlyn sat on her bed facing Alex, "What's all this?" Alex smiled, "Tonight we're going to celebrate you becoming the starter and me going for what I want. " Alex turned to face her then moved in closer and went down on her knees between Ashlyn's knees. She reached up and kissed Ashlyn softly on the lips. Ashlyn was not sure how to respond. " Alex..." "Shhh, just let me love you Ashlyn. " Alex rested her head on Ashlyn's thigh and looked into her eyes. "You know every camp we always room together and it started at our first camp, I had such a big crush on you" Alex kissed her thigh and continued, "You and Ali were always together so I just dealt with it and I was starting to think it would never happen. There's been so many times I've thought about making love with you. About all the things I want to do to you and how much I want to fuck you and make you scream."

Ashlyn smiled and was stunned as Alex continued. "This camp everything is different and I know it's time I start taking what I want. That's the conversation we've had the last couple of nights, right? Ashlyn Harris I want you; I'm so fucking in love with you. "Ashlyn sat starring at the amazingly beautiful woman in front of her. Her heart was pounding and she was speechless. She was not prepared for this. Alex reached out her hand and helped Ashlyn up off the bed. "Cat got your tongue Ash?" "My god, Alex I had no idea. " 

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh you really are blonde aren't you? This is the part where you say I love you too or run or something." Alex smiled at her and Ashlyn melted . "Of course I've always thought you were the most beautiful person I know inside and out. I love how I feel when I'm with you and it doesn't hurt that you are the hottest, sexiest woman alive. I think I may be the cause of the drought considering the number of cold showers I've taken because of you. " Ashlyn smiled as she looked into Alex's eyes . It all made sense now those eyes held her future and the love she do desperately longed for. "Alex Morgan it's safe to say I'm so fucking in love with you too." They kissed passionately until Alex pulled away.


	7. Come here Ashlyn I want you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on we're almost there.

Alex moved to the small table in their room. "I have sashimi and champagne for us. If you open the champagne, I'll get dinner ready." They sat feeding each other, kissing, cuddling and gazing at each other. Neither could believe that this was happening. They finished off the champagne and it wasn't long before both were pretty tipsy. Ashlyn got up to take a call from her brother, "Best day of my life Chris. " She was so involved in the conversation that she didn't notice that Alex had undressed and was now wearing a pink lace camisole and matching pink lace panties. Alex was now laying on the bed waiting for her. Once she caught a glimpse of the scene in front of her the phone conversation ended quickly. Alex was so hot and beautiful and Ashlyn wondered how she knew she had a thing for sexy lingerie. Theres no way she could know, Alex was probably just the type of girl who would wear things like that because she is just that damn sexy. With a breathless raspy voice Alex called to her "Come here Ashlyn I want you." "Oh..." was about all Ashlyn could manage. This girl had been definitely one upped her and she momentarily lost her cool her swagger. It was nice to be pursued for a change. Ashlyn moved toward the bed and Alex pulled at her shorts helping to remove them. Alex then pulled off Ashlyn's t-shirt and sports bra. Ashlyn thought Alex was pretty smooth with all this. After all there had been rumors about Alex being pretty wild in college.


	8. Ashlyn gets what she really needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major smut warning. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it.

Ashlyn felt herself on top of Alex. Her body was warm and tight. She kissed Alex deeply, passionately their tongues gently caressing. Alex licked her neck up to her ear sending shock waves through her body. Ashlyn needed this badly, it had been way too long. But with Alex Morgan. Truthfully she could come just looking at her! Ashlyn removed the pink camisole to reveal Alex's perfect breasts. Her mouth went quickly to those breasts and she was licking and sucking Alex's hard nipples. Alex's hand went between Ashlyn's legs. She rubbed hard against Ashlyn and felt her wetness. "Mmmm, baby you're ready for me. "  
Alex finished undressing Ashlyn and then removed her own panties. Ashlyn could feel Alex's wetness on her bare skin. Her body was throbbing and her heart pounding. She could feel the pounding of Alex's heart against her and that was more of a turn on. She needed this badly and Alex knew it. Hard to hide that fact.  
Suddenly Ashlyn was on her back and Alex was on top of her. "Ashlyn I've waited so long to be with you. So many times I've dreamed about kissing you, tasting you, being inside you... " Alex moved down between Ashlyn's legs gently kissing her inner thighs moving her tongue in small circles against Ashlyn's throbbing wetness until she was touching the place that caused Ashlyn to shudder. "Baby you taste so sweet." Ashlyn gave into the pleasure and exploded. "Alex. " Alex crawled up her body and kissed her lips. Ashlyn could taste herself on Alex's lips. As Ashlyn went to reciprocate, Alex pushed her back down. "-I'm not done with you yet. I've got years of fantasies to act out here. " Alex was straddling Ashlyn and leaned over so that their nipples were touching. Ashlyn could feel how hot and wet Alex was which only increased her arousal. Alex was practically dripping as she looked at Ashlyn with a smoldering desire. Alex kissed her, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? " Alex moved to scissor with Ashlyn letting out a raspy moan rubbing her throbbing wetness against Ashlyn. Alex rocked back and forth humping Ashlyn who rocked to keep rhythm. It wasn't long before they came together. Alex moved up and kissed Ashlyn deeply. "I've waited my entire life for you Ashlyn Harris. It's never been like this with anyone else. This is definitely the best decision I've ever made. " "I've barely touched you. Come here and let me show you what I can really do. " Ashlyn pulled Alex up and Alex placed her knees on either side of Ashlyn's head then lowered herself toward Ashlyn's face. Ashlyn kissed and licked her hard swollen clit, moving her tongue in and out of Alex. "Ashlyn." Alex had never felt so good so free and she allowed herself to let go and experienced the most intense orgasm of her life.  
They lay in each others arms for a brief moment. Ashlyn knew she had the woman of her dreams a good girl on the outside and a slut in the bedroom. Alex was ready to go again and flipped them so that she was on top again. Ashlyn didn't fight her and just gave in. She loved this ride. She could feel Alex fiddling with something but it didn't matter. Alex sucked and licked her neck moving down to her nipples. Ashlyn was in heaven, she was hot and throbbing when Alex went between her legs. "Baby you're so wet I'm going to give you what you really need. " Alex's hand was rubbing against her and she placed one finger inside her then two. Alex was thrusting in and out hitting her g-spot each time. This usually wasn't Ashlyn's thing but she had to admit having Alex do it felt unbelievably good. Ashlyn was moaning and moving her hips up and down with Alex's rhythm.  
Alex licked and sucked her swollen lips then placed her mouth over Ashlyn's mouth. As Ashlyn raised up to kiss her Alex thrusted her hips and entered her with a bright pink strap-on dildo. " Oh god..." Ashlyn really wasn't expecting this but right now it felt incredible. Alex kissed her sucking her tongue as she pumped her. Ashlyn moved up so that her legs were wrapped around Alex and tilted her hips so she could take in every inch. After all if she was going to get fucked by Alex Morgan she may as well enjoy it! Alex's hands were on Ashlyn's shoulders and Ashlyn could tell Alex was enjoying this as much as she was. This was painful pleasure. No girl had ever been allowed to do this to her before. "Fuck! " Ashlyn was starting to come. "I am baby, I'm finally fucking you." That comment was all it took to send Ashlyn over the edge. Seeing the beautiful blonde in ecstasy, Alex came too. Alex collapsed onto Ashlyn and they slept through the night.  
The morning sun made it's way through the blinds and Ashlyn awoke wondering if last night was another dream. Finding Alex naked in her arms she knew it was real. Alex awoke and smiled at Ashlyn, "Thanks for finally letting me score last night, baby. I guess I must have really earned it,huh?" Ashlyn smiled back and Alex continued, " Well I guess I scored three times. I think that's what they call a Hat Trick. "  
.


End file.
